1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk cutter or circular saw suitable for cutting of wood, steel, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk cutter or tip saw including a base disk having a plurality of tip supports arranged along the outer circumference and a plurality of hardened cutting tip inserts (cutter inserts) respectively fixed to the tip supports by brazing or the like is frequently used for board cutting or the like. The tip supports are spaced at given intervals in the circumferential direction of the base disk or annular disk-shaped base, and a gullet is defined between adjacent ones of the tip supports. Each tip support has a recess, and each hardened cutting tip insert is fixed in the recess of the corresponding tip support by brazing or the like.
The base disk has a first mounting hole at its central portion, and a boss portion of a collar is inserted through the first mounting hole. The boss portion of the collar is formed with a second mounting hole, and a rotating shaft of a rotary tool is inserted through the second mounting hole. The disk cutter is mounted to the rotary tool by fastening the base disk through the collar to the rotating shaft with a bolt.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-38525 discloses a disk cutter including an annular disk-shaped base and a plurality of radially extending outer slits formed at an outer circumferential portion of the base so as to be arranged at given intervals, each of the outer slits being filled with a viscous material having viscosity at ordinary temperature. This disk cutter disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-38525 has an excellent effect such that the viscous material filled in each outer slit can mainly attenuate high-frequency vibrations of the base. However, since each outer slit is formed to mainly attenuate high-frequency vibrations, low-frequency vibrations of 1 kHz or less cannot be sufficiently attenuated.